Le crétin vivra
by Eckstein
Summary: "Je le ferai." Les membres de l'équipage se tournèrent vers Zoro, complètement abasourdis. "Ce n'est pas une décision que l'on prend sur un coup de tête, le prévint Nami, tu devrais..." Mais le sabreur se contenta de la couper d'une voix grave. "Je le ferai."
1. Prologue

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Cela faisait un bout de temps que je voulais écrire une fic ZoSan, mais j'avais peur de me lancer dans une fic que je n'aurais pas le temps d'updater régulièrement (cf toutes mes autres fics...). Je tente donc un nouveau format: je me donne une semaine, durant laquelle je m'impose l'écriture de 1000 mots par jour minimum. Et chaque jour constitue un chapitre que je posterai immédiatement._

 _Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de cette idée, si certains d'entre vous ont déjà testé ce mode d'écriture, mais dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à m'engueuler si vous trouvez les chapitres sont mal écrits, OoC ou autre. J'en prendrai compte. :)_

 _Sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture!_

* * *

« Regardez là-bas ! Une île, youpi ! »

Comme d'habitude, les prédictions de Nami s'étaient avérées exactes. Après plus d'une semaine sans croiser âme qui vive, les mugiwaras apercevaient enfin la terre ferme.

Et comme d'habitude, l'idée d'une petite expédition en territoire inconnu enthousiasmait grandement la majorité de l'équipage, exception faite d'Usopp et de Chopper qui, eux, attendaient d'en savoir un peu plus sur les potentiels dangers qui les guettaient avant de se réjouir.

Comme d'habitude, nos joyeux lurons se réunirent tous dans la cuisine, autour de quelques boissons et de plats à grignoter bien entendu, afin d'écouter le topo de Nami et Robin quant aux particularités de l'île ainsi qu'aux précautions à prendre. Et, une fois de plus, Luffy profita du fait que ses amis concentraient toute leur attention sur les filles de l'équipage pour chiper leurs boissons. Enfin essayer.

Car, comme d'habitude, Sanji – cuisinier à dix étoiles du navire, chevalier servant de ces dames à temps plein et pervers mondial quand il en avait l'occasion – se tenait sur ces gardes.

 **Vlam !**

D'un coup de pied bien placé il stoppa le capitaine dans sa tentative de vol. Ce dernier s'acharna néanmoins, allongeant sa langue tant qu'il le pouvait pour s'emparer des boissons sucrées qu'il convoitait.

 **Re-Vlam !**

Le futur Seigneur des pirates fut cette fois-ci projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Usopp et Franky s'apitoyèrent sur l'état du mur du bateau, qu'il faudrait une fois de plus réparer.

Zoro quant à lui provoqua Sanji pour une broutille - une histoire de choppe de rhum qui n'était pas assez remplie au goût du sabreur - ce qui engendra une violente bagarre entre les deux hommes, lesquels proféraient des insultes bien à eux.

C'est donc dans un concert de « tête de cactus » et « la ferme blondinette » que Chopper, connaissant d'avance l'issue des combats, partit chercher la trousse à pharmacie dans son bureau en soupirant. Ses nakamas ne changeraient jamais.

Au milieu de cette hystérie générale, Robin riait discrètement. Elle ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, mais, de temps en temps, elle laissait pousser un pied sur le plancher afin de faire un petit croche-patte à ses compagnons. Quoi? Elle pouvait bien s'amuser un peu elle aussi, non?

Nami, quant à elle, fixait le désastre avec un visage impassible, si l'on faisait fi de la veine qui battait à sa tempe.

Soudain, Brook apparut devant la rousse et lui demanda avec galanterie s'il pouvait voir sa culotte. Bien qu'il n'ait plus d'yeux.

Le squelette fut l'idiot de trop et un cri ne tarda pas à résonner dans tout le navire.

« Coups de poing de la navigatrice ! »

Il s'en suivit quelques chocs accompagnés plus ou moins de plaintes, puis plus rien.

Comme d'habitude, l'équipage avait retrouvé tout son calme suite à cette attaque. Néanmoins, chaque membre du Thousand Sunny était désormais doté d'une magnifique bosse sur le haut du crâne, à l'exception des deux jeunes filles. Les mugiwaras turbulents écoutèrent donc la suite des conseils de Nami dans un silence royal, qui n'était troublé que par le froissement des bandages que Chopper appliquait sur leur tête.

Mais les mots qui n'avaient pas été entendus ne furent jamais répétés.

* * *

Aaah, la terre ferme ! Et avec elle tant de personnes extravagantes à rencontrer, d'occasions de boire, de semer la pagaille, ainsi que de faire la fête ! D'autant plus que l'île était occupée en grande partie par une forêt à la végétation luxuriante devant laquelle était planté l'attractif panneau « Bois des saveurs : le paradis des cuisiniers ».

Ni une, ni deux, notre pervers favori partit dans un nuage de poussière en direction de ce lieu des merveilles, accompagné par Luffy qui lui espérait bien trouver un arbre à gigots.

Leur promenade fut pleine de surprises. Les deux compagnons découvrirent tout d'abord une étrange plante rose dont la saveur changeait continuellement. Ainsi, Sanji, qui avait interdit à son capitaine de goûter quoi que ce soit tant qu'il ne lui avait pas confirmé que c'était comestible, eut l'occasion de déguster une feuille délicieusement parfumée à la praline, mais qui prit la saveur de viande avariée quand Luffy engloutit le végétal.

Le pauvre garçon au chapeau de paille passa ainsi par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et bien d'autres encore. Contrarié de cet échec culinaire, le jeune homme bouda en poursuivant son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un steak ailé et se lance à sa poursuite.

Quand Sanji eut enfin rattrapé le gamin complètement dingue qui lui servait de capitaine, les deux amis se penchèrent sur le cas d'un ananas bleu. Ce dernier se promenait tranquillement en plein milieu d'une clairière, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Luffy partit de nouveau en trombe avec la ferme intention de n'en faire qu'une bouchée, nounou Sanji sur ses talons pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

Heureusement pour lui, l'ananas – Momo pour les intimes – savait se défendre des gloutons. Ce dernier partit en courant, tout en vérifiant discrètement derrière lui que les deux abrutis le suivaient toujours. Deux rochers noix de coco à gauche, une fleur en chocolat à droite, plus que vingt pas et, hop, on y était…

Le blond et son acolyte virent l'ananas s'engouffrer dans un buisson qui sentait la réglisse, et ils n'hésitèrent pas un instant avant d'y pénétrer à leur tour. C'est ainsi que les deux compères tombèrent sur… un nid de serpents violets. Ces derniers sifflèrent avec mécontentement et leurs crocs allongés laissèrent penser à Sanji que leur intérêt culinaire ne valait pas la peine de s'épuiser. Aussi attrapa-t-il son capitaine par le col, l'obligeant à faire demi-tour alors que ce dernier paraissait résolu à en découdre.

C'était sans compter sur les reptiles qui les poursuivirent, leurs petits yeux méchants brillant de contentement lorsque l'un deux mordit la cheville du cuistot. Pendant une seconde seulement, car le blondinet lassé les envoya finalement tous valser en quelques coups de pieds.

\- Tu vois, on aurait dû suivre mon idée depuis le début !, commenta Luffy.

\- Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas voulu à tout prix dévorer cet ananas chelou, espèce d'idiot !, le réprimanda Sanji, gratifiant au passage son ami d'un coup de pied sur la tête.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme elle avait commencé, autrement dit dans le plus grand des enthousiasmes, Luffy se jetant sur tout ce qui était potentiellement comestible et Sanji cueillant les plantes dont il avait jugé les saveurs intéressantes.

Quand le déclin du jour ne permit plus de discerner nettement les merveilles qui s'offraient à eux, les deux pirates rebroussèrent chemin avec l'intention de rejoindre leurs compagnons au navire.

C'était sans compter sur le grand homme moustachu qui se tenait devant eux, ses sourcils broussailleux tellement froncés qu'ils semblaient former une ligne noire continue.

\- Halte-là petits voyous !, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton très théâtral. Garde-champêtre du bois des saveurs. Vous ne pensiez tout de même vous en tirer à si bon compte ?

\- Hein ?

Pour une fois, Luffy et Sanji ne pensaient pas avoir fait quoique ce soit qui puisse leur être reproché, aussi attendirent-ils la suite de la tirade avec étonnement.

\- Ne jouez pas aux abrutis, vous ne me ferez pas croire que personne ne vous avait dit que cette forêt était un environnement protégé. In-ter-diction formelle de toucher quoique ce soit ! On peut le dire, vous avez fichu une sacrée pagaille tous les deux.

Si la révélation ne suscita pas vraiment de réaction chez Luffy – qui concentrait toute son attention sur le champignon fluorescent à ses pieds, le cuisinier laissa quant à lui échapper un juron. C'était sûrement ça que Robin-chérie et Nami-d'amour avaient cherché à leur dire sur le bateau. Quelle stupidité cela avait été de ne pas les écouter, ces ennuis auraient pu être si facilement évités. Surtout que vu le nombre d'aliments ingérés par le brun, il était ici question de trèèèès gros ennuis.

Mais bon, s'il avait fait n'avait pas été tout à fait attentif, c'était après tout pour protéger la nourriture de ses chères et tendres, alors il ne regrettait rien !

\- Au vu des dégâts commis sur ces lieux depuis votre arrivée, je me vois obligé de vous remettre l'amende suivante, dont le montant s'élève à… 120 millions de berries ! Et encore, je ne tiens pas compte des nuisances sonores !

Bon ok. Peut-être qu'il avait une pointe de regret là. Il allait ruiner sa Nami chérie avec une dette pareille ! Plus jamais la charmante rousse ne lui adresserait la parole… Le blond se sentait au pied du mur.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant la meilleure solution à prendre. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'imposer à lui.

Sanji bondit sur le moustachu et frappa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur le haut de son crâne dégarni. À peine ses souliers cirés avaient-ils touchés que le sol que déjà le cuistot s'élançait vers la sortie, hurlant à Luffy de le suivre, ce que le brun ne tarda pas à faire.

Le lendemain, les journaux locaux dénoncèrent l'intrusion de deux brigands dans le bois des saveurs, avec comme conséquences le vol d'une vingtaine d'aliments, l'attaque d'un responsable des forces de l'ordre ainsi que le traumatisme d'un ananas bleu – dont le témoignage figurait à la page quatre.

Ces pirates, quel fléau.

* * *

 _Et voici le prologue, en espérant que vous ayez apprécié. Pas beaucoup de ZoSan je ous le concède, mais les choses se corsent dans le prochain chapitre, donc demain ;)_

 _Les reviews sont une grande source de motivation et je ne mords pas, alors n'hésitez pas!_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Salut les p'tits loups!_

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour vous!  
Un grand merci pour tout les followers, mis en favoris, et surtout à **Shina-ariz**! (désolée j'ai pas du tout eu le temps de te répondre encore, mais je le ferai, foi de... d'andouille?) JE publie déjà en retard alors je vais pas vous prendre la tête plus longtemps: bonne lecture!_

* * *

\- Vous avez _trente secondes_ pour m'expliquer ce que vous avez fichu, tonna la voix de Nami. Et j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse !

\- C'est à cause de l'ananas bleu!, s'exclama Luffy qui, de toute évidence, n'aurait pas fait un formidable avocat.

Les membres de l'équipage regardèrent avec anxiété leur navigatrice serrer les dents ainsi que les poings, restant ainsi pendant une seconde. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Avant d'exploser de colère.

\- Un ananas bleu ?! Les garçons, rassurez-moi, vous vous payez ma tête pas vrai ? On avait à peine posé pied à terre que vous avez aperçu ce foutu bois et filé sans demander votre reste. Venant de Luffy, à la rigueur, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Mais toi Sanji, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu nous délaisserais Robin et moi – et notre séance de shopping – pour aller courir dans la forêt !

Le concerné baissa la tête, fixant ses chaussures d'un air piteux tandis que la rousse poursuivait sa tirade.

\- Vous disparaissez toute la journée, impossible de vous retrouver !Vous comprenez qu'on ait pu s'inquiéter au moins, en voyant que la nuit était tombée, que même Zoro était rentré et qu'on avait toujours pas de nouvelles de vous ?

La rousse poussa un long soupir, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au grondement d'un loup en colère.

\- Et soudain, reprit-elle l'air furieux, vous vous ramenez comme des fleurs ! Mais pas seuls, non, c'eut été trop simple. Il vous fallait une armée de Marines aux trousses pour rendre votre arrivée plus théâtrale !

Le cœur du problème fut finalement abordé :

\- Vous vous rendez compte au moins de tout ce qu'on a perdu en mettant les voiles si tôt ? J'avais réussi à amadouer un grand-père qui comptait me donner une vieille carte au trésor. Il y avait dans le centre-ville, d'après des gens du coin, un commerçant qui était un vrai pigeon ! Sans parler du rarissime joyau caché sur l'île. Vraiment, vous êtes irrécupérables…

 _Toi aussi…_ Songèrent les membres de l'équipage qui assistaient à la scène.

Les remontrances durèrent encore quelques minutes, puis la navigatrice conclut la conversation d'un bon coup de poing sur la caboche des deux idiots qui lui servaient d'amis. Elle tourna ensuite les talons sous les grognements de Luffy – qui n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui lui était reproché – ainsi que les excuses mêlées à des déclarations d'amour de la part de Sanji – qui était toujours aussi gaga quand il s'agissait d'une femme.

\- Ma Namie-chérie, clama le cuisinier, je te jure que ce soir tu pourras déguster un gâteau à ton effigie en guise d'excuses ! Et ce sera le meilleur des gâteaux que le Nouveau Monde ait jamais vu naître !

\- J'espère bien, répondit la rousse d'un ton glacial. C'est tout de même un minimum.

\- Quelle sorcière, commenta Zoro peu être un peu trop fort.

C'est ainsi que notre sabreur préféré put rejoindre le fan club des victimes de la Nami sauvage. L'esquinté blond, lui, ne sentait déjà plus la douleur. Il ne cessait de passer et repasser une main sur son crâne bosselé, endroit sacré depuis que la main de sa navigatrice adorée l'avait touché.

Une fois sorti de sa transe – autrement dit au bout de cinq bonnes minutes quand plus personne n'était là pour l'écouter hormis Chopper qui s'inquiétait grandement pour sa santé mentale – Sanji se mit en route vers son antre, sa maison à lui seul, le lieu de toutes ses créations : sa cuisine adorée.

Un remous faisant tanguer le bateau plus fort que d'habitude fit néanmoins trébucher le blond. Il se rattrapa par la plus grande des chances au mat du navire, puis jeta un regard aux alentours. Nulle vague, nul nuage et aucune navigatrice sexy venue leur dire qu'une tempête se préparait.

Étrange.

Un sifflement suraigu se fit entendre à ses oreilles tandis que le bateau tanguait de nouveau, ce que cuistot interpréta comme un changement de pression atmosphérique précédant une tempête.

Ce qu'il n'interpréta pas en revanche, ce fut le mat qui bougea tout seul, le faisant s'étaler au sol. La chute aurait dû être douloureuse, mais le blond ne sentit rien, comme plongé dans un rêve. Rêve dans lequel le monde entier tournait encore et encore.

Sanji fronça les sourcils. Dans quelle galère ce fichu bateau les avait-il encore menés ? Difficile de répondre à cette question, mais peut-être qu'en demandant à Nami… Le blond appela sa chère et tendre, mais sans succès.

Nulle réponse de la douce rousse. Sûrement lui était-il arrivé quelque malheur ! Plus déterminé que jamais à retrouver sa princesse et à la sauver, le blond rassembla ses forces et se releva. Il courut jusqu'aux dortoirs où elle avait disparu tout à l'heure. Rien. Le pirate tourna la tête à droite, désespéré de ne pas trouver la jeune fille.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

Une fois son stock d'insultes envers cette satanée sorcière épuisé – ce qui avait duré plusieurs minutes car la douleur le rendait assez créatif, Zoro retourna à son activité préférée : la méditation. Et non pas la sieste comme le prétendaient de nombreux ignares.

L'homme à la chevelure verte prit donc place dans la vigie, son coin favori car source de calme. Et surtout parce que l'emmerdeuse rousse ne se donnait jamais la peine d'y monter, préférant y envoyer l'autre idiot de cuistot, qui paraissait toujours heureux de se faire exploiter. Ce gars avait dû être un clébard dans une autre vie. Genre un insupportable caniche.

Bref.

Tout ça pour dire qu'entre Nami et le blondinet, Zoro préférait encore la visite du second. Au moins leurs joutes verbales – et surtout les bagarres qu'elles entrainaient – avaient le méritent d'être intéressantes et de le faire progresser. Oui, vraiment, envoyer bouler le cuistot à l'autre bout du Thousand Sunny faisait définitivement partie du programme d'entraînement quotidien de Zoro.

Même si cela impliquait bien souvent des remontrances, ainsi qu'un bon coup de poing, de la part de la navigatrice. Quoiqu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, on pouvait considérer que les coups de cette dernière permettaient au second d'augmenter sa résistance.

\- Que quelqu'un appelle un médecin, vite !

Sans réfléchir davantage, le sabreur bondit sur ses jambes et bondit hors de la vigie. Ce pouvait être une fausse alerte, ce pouvait être un monstre marin de rien du tout, mais ce pouvait être également un réel danger qui menaçait ses amis. Dans tous les cas, Zoro avait reconnu la voix de Chopper appeler à l'aide.

Alors il n'avait pas le temps de douter ou de réfléchir.

De toute façon… il ne savait pas faire.

* * *

 _En espérant que cela vous ait plu!_  
 _Et je vais être honnête: je ne vais pas pleurer pour des reviews, car ce ne sont pas elles qui me font écrire. Par contre, ce sont elles qui me font me surpasser qui publier ultra rapidement! Alors à vous de voir :D_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Yo les gens, comment va la vie? :)_  
 _J'avoue je suis bien à la bourre par rapport aux délais que je m'étais imposée mais, petite excuse, ce chapitre fait plus de 1000 mots._  
 _Mille mercis pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir! Merci aussi aux mises en follows et en favoris!_  
 _Bonne lecture, j'vous aime!_

* * *

Quand Zoro arriva sur la scène de crime, prêt à découper à la hâte une cinquantaine d'assaillants armés jusqu'aux dents, il ne vit que Chopper qui courait, complètement affolé, autour d'un Sanji allongé.

L'homme à la verte chevelure haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Bah, y'avait pas de souci en fait : cet abruti de cuistot l'admirait juste tellement qu'il avait décidé de faire la sieste à même le sol, comme lui. Leur rennes préféré s'inquiétait vraiment pour ri-

Oh.

Brusquement, les deux neurones du pirate se connectèrent. Sanji ne l'admirait pas. Sanji était un maniaque de l'hygiène et ne mettrait pas ses mains en contact du sol sans raison valable – et le sommeil ne semblait pas en être une pour le Cook. Et surtout –maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, Sanji n'avait pas l'air en très grande forme.

Et on partait sur un « pas en grande forme » avec fièvre et qui ne se guérit pas avec de la patience, de l'entraînement ou du rhum. Quelque de vraiment chiant quoi.

Suivant son instinct, le sabreur déposa le blond sur son épaule façon sac à patate – ce qui ne fut pas trop compliqué étant donné que le poids du cuisinier était négligeable comparé aux poids d'entraînement du sabreur. Il attrapa ensuite Chopper – qui était toujours à la recherche d'un médecin – de sa main droite et le coinça sous son bras. Puis il fila en direction de l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il posa le plus délicatement possible le blond sur le lit. Sauf que la délicatesse, ce n'était pas le truc de Zoro. Donc, concrètement, Sanji fut jeté sur le matelas comme un sac de cours après une rude journée d'école, ce qui expliqua le gémissement plaintif que poussa le pirate.

Gémissement qui eut le mérite de réveiller l'instinct médical de Chopper. Le petit renne incendia le sabreur indélicat avant de le jeter hors de l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose au sujet de l'ingratitude, mais la porte lui claquant au nez fut sa seule réponse.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons avec la ferme intention de picoler un coup pour oublier toute cette agitation, e bretteur tomba nez-à-nez avec ses nakamas. Visiblement, tous étaient accourus en entendant l'appel de leur médecin, mais Zoro ayant été le plus rapide ils avaient été forcés de lui courir après. Jusqu'ici.

\- Chopper a vu un monstre marin ?, l'interrogea Luffy qui n'avait rien suivi.

\- Un monstre marin dans l'infirmerie ?!, s'écria Usopp qui paniquait.

\- Tu l'as zigouillé au moins ?, s'enquit Franky qui doutait.

\- Il n'aura pas fait de vieux os, yohoho !, plaisanta Brook qui était d'excellente humeur.

\- On va pouvoir le manger ?, surenchérit Luffy qui s'enfonçait.

Le jeune Roronoa poussa un long soupir en se frottant le front. Irrécupérables.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe avec Sanji ?

Le pirate releva la tête avec espoir. Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui avait à peu près suivi les évènements. Nami le fixait avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard. L'homme pelouse s'apprêtait à répondre, quand une autre personne le devança.

\- Il semblerait que Cook-san ait fait un malaise. Kenshin-san l'a gentiment transporté jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Chopper l'examine actuellement. Malheureusement, je crois que la fièvre a fait perdre connaissance à Sanji-san.

Zoro eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Tss, évidemment c'était facile de tout savoir quand on pouvait faire pousser des yeux aux quatre coins du navire ! Il en aurait même parié ces sabres que la brune en savait désormais plus que lui. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas comme si ce genre de futilités lui importait. L'important, c'était que le blond soit suffisamment en forme pour lui balancer ces quelques coups de pieds matinaux dont lui seul avait le secret. Et qu'il se remette vite aux fourneaux pour leur faire un bon repas ce soir. Car oui, il fallait l'admettre, Luffy avait le don de s'entourer des meilleurs, surtout en matière de cuisine.

Ce que l'épéiste ne reconnaîtrait jamais en revanche, c'est qu'il détestait voir ses camarades souffrants. Surtout dans ce genre moment, où il ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser les souffrances de son nakama, hormis prier. Et Zoro Roronoa ne priait jamais.

Aussi quitta-t-il ses compagnons d'armes sans faire le moindre commentaire – Robin leur expliquerait la situation bien mieux que lui de toute façon – pour rejoindre au plus vite la vigie et ses précieux haltères. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour il serait fort au point de trancher les virus d'un coup de sabre ?

* * *

 _22h37._

Cela faisait huit heures et dix putains de minutes que le Cook s'était effondré.

Franky s'était retroussé le slip pour leur concocter un bon dîner et, objectivement, il fallait reconnaître que l'excentrique bonhomme se débrouillait plutôt bien. Malheureusement, ses plats paraissent bien fades comparés à ceux de Sanji et l'humeur maussade causée par l'absence du blondinet n'était pas propice aux compliments.

Chopper soupira tristement, l'air expulsé par sa truffe bleue faisant trembloter légèrement la surface de sa soupe. Les membres de l'équipage l'avaient forcé à les rejoindre en cuisine, afin qu'il se restaure un petit peu. Après tout, avaient-ils argumenté, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il suait sang et eau pour maintenir Sanji dans un état à peu près stable. Brook pouvait bien le remplacer un petit quart d'heure. Surtout que le squelette s'y connaissait un peu en matière de décès : il devrait avoir la présence d'esprit de prévenir le médecin si quelque chose partait en cacahuète.

\- Chopper, demanda Luffy d'une voix enfantine, il a quoi Sanji ?

Le petit renne renifla. Il ne savait pas.

 _Il ne savait pas._

La culpabilité d'être assis ici avec ses amis lui nouait les entrailles. Comment pouvait-il se permettre un tel luxe alors que son ami souffrait et que lui, médecin du Thousand Sunny, était incapable de trouver de quel mal il souffrait ?

Relevant la tête, le petit animal vit que ses compagnons attendaient une réponse. Ravalant ses larmes – il était inutile de les inquiéter – le disciple d'Hiluluk avoua :

\- J-je ne sais pas Luffy. Son seul symptôme est une forte fièvre, ce qui arrive presqu'à chaque fois qu'on est malade. Il faudrait attendre voir comment évolue la situation.

 _Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne meurt avant._

Le jeune médecin déglutit pour empêcher sa voix de trembler, puis poursuivit avec courage :

\- Je lui ai fait une prise de sang dont les résultats m'ont permis d'éliminer une centaine de causes possibles. Malheureusement, il reste une cinquantaine de possibilités, sans compter les maladies que je ne connais pas… Le meilleur moyen d'affiner les recherches, ce serait de savoir ce qui a p- Luffy !

Chopper avait bondi brusquement, son cri faisant sursauter tous ses compagnons, y compris l'imperturbable Zoro et la taciturne Robin.

\- Luffy dis-moi, qu'avez-vous fait avec Sanji sur l'île ? Quelque chose qui aurait pu le rendre malade.

Le capitaine, qui était pressé de voir revenir son ami – et les bons petits plats qui allaient avec, prit la peine, une fois n'est pas coutume, de solliciter l'intégralité de ses neurones. Aussi sa réflexion dura-t-elle quelques instants.

\- Non, répondit-il finalement l'air désolé. On a fait que manger. Et manger ça rend pas malade.

\- Si, Luffy !, insista le renne horrifié que son capitaine n'ait pas acquis cette notion. Certains aliments peuvent rendre malades. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que Sanji aurait mangé et pas toi ?

\- Manger peut rendre malade ?, répéta le capitaine en fixant son assiette horrifié.

\- Pas forcé- on parlera de ça plus tard !, se reprit le docteur poilu. S'il te plaît répond à ma question, c'est important.

\- Ben non. Ce que Sanji mangeait je faisais pareil.

\- Après il a peut-être un estomac en béton, suggéra Nami.

Chopper réfléchit. Mmh, ça valait le coup d'approfondir son interrogatoire. Ensuite il ferait une prise de sang au brun. Sachant que ça risquait d'être un enfer car le futur seigneur des pirates détestait les piqûres.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que vous avez mangé ?

\- Ben, euh, une feuille avec des goûts qui changent, de la vanille qui pétille, un truc je sais pas ce que c'était mais c'était cubique et trop bon, des chaussettes au poivre…

 _22h46._

Les membres de l'équipage écoutaient avec attention, l'air parfois fasciné, d'autres fois dégoûté, cherchant un aliment qui pouvait être potentiellement dangereux. Malheureusement, la Jambe Noire les surpassait tous dans le domaine culinaire et ils étaient bien incapables de confirmer si ce que le Cook avait jugé comestible l'était vraiment.

Cependant Chopper ne se décourageait pas et notait chaque étrangeté que Luffy lui décrivait dans un petit carnet.

Zoro quant à lui avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Il était inutile à cette table, n'ayant aucune connaissance ni en médecine ni en cuisine, et n'étant pas en compagnie de Sanji lors de leur escale. Il se leva donc de table, déterminé à tester une fois de plus le tranchant de ses lames en s'entrainant.

\- … des berrys en chocolat, un ananas bleu… ah non, en fait pas d'ananas bleu, il s'est échappé. C'était terrible d'ailleurs, parce qu'il avait l'air bon. Et même que des serpents tout violets nous ont poursuivi parce que Sanji voulait pas qu'on les tape au début et y'avait aussi un steak ailé, des…

La main du sabreur se figea sur la poignée.

\- Des serpents violets ?, fit-il d'une voix glacée.

Franky lui lança un regard perplexe – ben ouais quoi, voir le démon d'East Blue avoir les pétoches pour un reptile de rien du tout c'était pas fréquent ! En revanche, la lueur affolée que Zoro perçut dans les yeux noisette de Nami montrait qu'elle avait exactement la même crainte que lui.

Et si leur doute s'avérait vrai…

Sanji allait devoir surmonter une épreuve douloureuse.

* * *

 _Et oui, fin sadique et facile, mais moi j'adore ça :D_  
 _Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me le dire en tout cas._  
 _Et comme vous êtes des amours, petit cadeau pour le prochain chapitre: **vous avez le droit de m'imposer un mot**_  
 _Big bisous!_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Coucou les gens! Je serai brève encore une fois, désolée :)_  
 _Merci à Dodge3, val, olukkalp et miaoifuki pour leur review. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette histoire et ça me fait chaud au coeur!_  
 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

D'une main légèrement tremblante, Usopp se saisit d'un fusain et traça, non sans appréhension, quelques traits sur son cahier de dessin. Puis il tourna ce dernier vers Luffy. Sur la page était représenté avec un réalisme frappant un petit serpent aux longs crochets venimeux et aux yeux perfides.

\- Luffy, c'est par ces bestioles-là que cet abruti de Cook s'est fait mordre ?, lui demanda Zoro.

\- Ohlala, qu'est ce que tu dessines bien Usopp !, s'extasia Luffy.

\- Bordel répond !, s'énerva le sabreur, ce qui fit sursauter Chopper et Usopp.

\- Ben ouais, c'est exactement ça ! Y'a un souci ? C'est dangereux ? Pourtant ils sont tout petits !

Nami se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un gémissement.

\- Mon Dieu c'est pas possible…

\- Hebifurin, souffla Zoro.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?, demanda Franky.

\- C'est un serpent dont l'élevage a été interdit il y a trois ans, indiqua Nami. L'espèce a été considérée comme nuisible et une grande chasse aux serpents avait eu lieu à l'époque. Cependant, on en trouve encore quelques spécimens sauvages et il n'est pas rare d'en trouver en circulation sur des marchés noirs d'East Blue.

\- Le venin d'hebifurin est particulièrement dangereux. Il engendre une forte fièvre, de violentes douleurs musculaires, ainsi que le décès du patient au bout d'une semaine si les soins adaptés n'ont pas été exécutés. On peut également noter de fortes dégradations cérébrales au bout du quatrième jour, compléta Chopper, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Attends une minute, intervint le cyborg. Tu as parlé de 'soins adaptés' non ? Si on peut sauver le cuistot, y'a plus de souci !

\- Si, répondit Nami. Le problème vient justement du type de soin.

\- Ce serpent est la honte des médecins, expliqua Chopper, car même après un siècle d'étude pour trouver un antidote, les recherches n'ont jamais abouties à un médicament concret et efficace. Hormis celui en vigueur.

\- Ah, j'ai compris !, s'exclama Luffy. Le médicament est pas bon et du coup les patients en veulent pas ?

\- C'est l'idée, commenta Zoro avec un rire sans joie.

Le capitaine observa son ami aux cheveux verdoyants avec étonnement. Il ne savait pas que Zoro s'y connaissait autant en serpents ! Par contre ça le m'était de sacrément mauvaise humeur apparemment.

\- J'entrave que dalle à ce que vous racontez !, intervint de nouveau Franky. Pourquoi faire tout un foin de ce remède ? Le but, c'est juste que ça guérisse Sanji, non ? Et bordel, pourquoi cette saloperie de bestioles n'est connue que d'East Blue ?

\- Parce que le seul moyen d'en guérir est de coucher avec un homme d'East Blue, qu'on le veuille ou non, lâcha Nami. Et c'est pour ça qu'hebifurin est également connu sous le nom de 'serpent du violeur'.

\- J'avais entendu parler de cet animal, dit Robin. Mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende. Les méthodes employées pour guérir de son venin sont si aberrantes et irrationnelles…

\- Malheureusement, la rationalité ne semble plus avoir sa place ici, soupira la navigatrice.

Luffy avait suivi la fin de l'échange en silence, comprenant que l'heure était grave et que la vie de son ami dépendait du remède au venin de ce serpent. Pourtant, une question lui trottait dans la tête. Seulement, il n'osait pas trop la poser, car l'atmosphère était pesante et propice à une bonne baffe de Nami en cas d'interrogation trop stupide. Aussi le brun se contenta-t-il de demander quelque chose de plus neutre et banal :

\- Et du coup, on fait quoi ?

\- On n'a pas le choix, déclara Chopper. Je vais lui faire des prélèvements sanguins et trouver un antidote le plus rapidement possible.

\- Malheureusement il n'est pas à exclure que tu ne trouves pas assez vite, fit remarquer Robin – dont le réalisme quelque peu morbide était une fois de plus au rendez-vous. Sanji-san risque de mourir.

\- On ne peut pas faire subir _ça_ à Sanji !, protesta le petit Rennes. Ni même à la personne qui devra accomplir un tel acte. Qui…

\- Je le ferai.

Les membres de l'équipage se tournèrent vers Zoro, complètement abasourdis.

\- Ce n'est pas une décision que l'on prend sur un coup de tête, le prévint Nami, tu devrais...

Mais le sabreur se contenta de la couper d'une voix grave.

\- Je le ferai.

Le pirate aux cheveux verts tourna ensuite définitivement les talons et quitta la pièce. En même temps que la porte se fermait, l'horloge de la cuisine sonna vingt-trois heures. Ce rappel sonore eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Chopper. Le jeune médecin essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler avec son sabot, marmonnant un précipité :

\- Il faut que j'aille voir comment va Sanji !

Et le renne au nez bleu prit congé de ses amis d'un pas précipité.

Nami ferma les yeux. Ce devait être un cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar dont tu te réveilles en sueur et complètement angoissée. Un putain de cauchemar qui te fait douter pendant plusieurs minutes ou même quelques heures de sa véracité, tant il semble vrai. Mais qui au final est toujours faux, car ce n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar. La rousse aurait aimé que ce soit le cas cette fois-ci.

Mais elle avait beau froncer les sourcils et plisser les paupières, la réalité ne semblait pas décidée à se dissiper.

Robin réfléchissait. Chopper était un médecin de talent, mais trois jours c'était trop peu pour découvrir un antidote demeuré mystère durant des décennies même pour les plus grands savants de ce monde. Il fallait donc se résoudre à opter pour la seule et douloureuse option qui s'offrait à eux.

La terre ferme était assez loin d'eux désormais – Franky avait mis un bon coup de burst pour faire décamper le Thousand Sunny de la foule mécontente – et, dans le cas où ils parviendraient à rejoindre une île rapidement, il était inacceptable et extrêmement dangereux de laisser un inconnu faire son affaire avec Sanji-san.

Il fallait donc que ce soit un des leurs qui accomplissent cette sombre opération. Des hommes d'East Blue à bord, il y en avait trois : Zoro, Usopp et Luffy. Hormis le second de l'équipage, la brune ne voyait pas qui d'autre pourrait se charger d'une telle affaire

Alors que l'historienne en arrivait à la conclusion que le sabreur était leur seule chance, Usopp intervint d'une voix faible :

\- Je… Je veux bien y réfléchir.

Sentant les regards et les espoirs de ses amis, le tireur d'élite déglutit nerveusement.

\- Je ne suis pas Zoro, je ne possède pas son courage. Car il faut être courageux pour prendre une telle décision. C'est parce que Sanji est mon ami que je suis prêt à aller jusque là pour le soigner. Mais cela implique de le faire extrêmement souffrir sur le moment et probablement de se faire détester de lui après. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de supporter ces deux choses. C'est… c'est pour ça qu'il me faut un peu de temps. Demain je vous donnerai ma réponse.

La tirade du jeune pirate fut accueillie par des sourires chaleureux et des regards compréhensifs. Ainsi qu'une bonne dose de larmes de la part de Franky.

* * *

La voix était faible et rendue rauque par la maladie, mais elle résonna nettement dans la pièce silencieuse.

\- Chopper… Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Le concerné toucha son visage est s'aperçut avec horreur qu'en effet les larmes avaient repris leur trajet le long de ses joues, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Quelle honte ! Se comporter ainsi devant l'un de ses patients.

Mais une petite voix lui fit remarquer que ce patient était également un ami précieux, l'une des personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères. Et qu'il risquait de mourir d'ici peu de temps. Alors oui, il y avait de quoi pleurer.

\- Pour rien Sanji, éluda le renne de la façon la moins convaincante au monde.

Le médecin sentit une main empoigner aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait son épaule.

\- Chopper, murmura le cuisinier. Je vais mourir c'est ça ? Si c'est le cas, je veux le savoir. J'ai le _droit_ de savoir.

L'animal regarda son camarade dans les yeux. Puis il ferma les siens, puisant en lui la force de lui mentir, afin de le rassurer. Il réfléchit un instant à une maladie qui pourrait être possible et pas trop dangereuse, tout en justifiant son inquiétude à lui.

Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit ceux de Sanji briller de détermination. Quelle que soit l'issue à laquelle il serait confronté dans quelques jours, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, le blond avait le droit de savoir. Aussi la mascotte de l'équipage prit-elle une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

\- Sanji, il faut que nous parlions.

* * *

 _Mmh... Perso je suis pas très convaincue de ce chapitre. Beaucoup de blabla et assez dur à gérer pour moi car il y avait beaucoup de personnages à faire intervenir, en respectant leur caractère, tout en sachant que tout le monde panique un peu. Si vous avez des conseils ou des reproches, c'est le moment ou jamais!_

 _Bisous à vous :D_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Comme d'habitude, je suis un boulet procrastinateur. Comme d'habitude, je suis à la méga bourre. Comme d'habitude je suis vraiment désolée. Mais comme d'habitude, je ne lâche rien et j'espère que la suite vous plaira._

 _Je répondais à toutes vos reviews tout à l'heure et je me disais que quand même, j'avais énormément de chances, vous qui me lisez, vous êtes géniaux ! (ou plutôt géniales, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire)_

 _Merci encore une fois à_ _ **Dodge3**_ _,_ _ **MiaoiFuki**_ _,_ _ **Wado21**_ _,_ _ **Mangasdu03**_ _,_ _ **deryous50**_ _,_ _ **Hasegawa-algue**_ _,_ _ **Ellis Ravenwood**_ _,_ _ **olukkalp**_ _et_ _ **val**_ _, ainsi qu'à tous les autres lecteurs, plus discrets._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Réponse à la review anonyme (val) :**_ _merci pour ta review. Si c'est un grand sacrifice, nous le verrons dansles chapitres à venir, j'en ai prévu un qui détaillera peut-être un peu plus sa pensée (à condition qu'une algue puisse penser). En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise._

* * *

Sanji avait immédiatement vu que quelque chose de louche se tramait. Chopper ne pleurait jamais face à un malade. Il courait dans tous les sens, paniquait et hurlait, certes, mais néanmoins il ne pleurait pas. Et pourtant, il avait eu de quoi.

Zoro Roronoa, brute épaisse et sans cervelle, incapable de respecter les consignes données par Chopper plus de deux heures, était à lui seul un affront à l'ensemble du corps médical. De nombreux médecins se seraient probablement arraché les cheveux sur son cas en voyant ce corps abîmé et rafistolé encore et encore. Pourtant, Chopper arborait toujours une fourrure douce et soyeuse.

Le blond était persuadé que c'était parce que, au fond, Chopper était confiant en ses compétences de médecin. La Doctorine avait été un maître redoutable mais efficace. Aussi on ne comptait plus les maladies que le petit renne était capable de soigner.

Mais visiblement, cette fois-ci, il y avait un problème. Et si Chopper était aussi ému, c'est qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave.

Cela n'arrivait que très rarement – quand ses douces princesses couraient un grave danger par exemple – mais en cet instant Sanji avait peur. Peur de ne pas trouver All Blue, de ne pas revoir le vieux schnock, que ses mellorines meurent de faim après que Luffy ait vidé le garde-manger. Peur de mourir avant d'avoir accompli ce pour quoi il était parti.

Cependant, le cuisinier ne voulait pas ajouter le poids de sa peur sur les épaules de son ami, qui semblait déjà sous pression. Il fallait bien l'avouer, il avait aussi cet orgueil mal placé qui l'intimait de ne pas dévoiler ainsi ses faiblesses.

Aussi le cuisinier choisit-il de prendre un ton enjoué et un brin moqueur afin de masquer sa nervosité.

\- Ben alors Chopper, ne fais pas cette tête !, rit-il. On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à m'annoncer que je vais mourir !

Le silence qui suivit fit l'effet d'un coup de massue à Sanji. C'était donc bien ce qu'il craignait depuis qu'il avait vu Chopper entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il était condamné.

La panique que le blond éprouvait provoqua une bouffée de fièvre qui lui chauffa les joues. En constatant cela, il pria pour que tout cela ne soit qu'une mascarade causée par sa maladie, un énième délire engendré par la fièvre. Oui, il allait se réveiller en nage, empêtré dans ses draps, malade certes, mais aux côtés d'un renne de génie qui lui annoncerait en se dandinant fièrement qu'il avait un antidote.

Ce que le cuistot espérait si fort ne se produisit malheureusement pas.

Chopper posa une patte bienveillante sur l'épaule de son ami pour le rassurer. L'homme alité cessa un instant de s'agiter pour se prendre la tête entre les mains.

\- Sanji, commença le renne d'une voix étonnamment calme pour quiconque connaissait l'émotivité de l'animal. Je ne te cacherai pas que ta maladie est grave et potentiellement mortelle. Mais en fonction des choix que tu feras, tu peux être guéri en quelques jours.

Le blond redressa la tête, l'air totalement ahuri mais soulagé.

\- Il ne faut pas me faire de telles frayeurs !, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire fatigué. Évidemment que je vais choisir de vivre.

\- J'espère également que c'est le choix que tu feras une fois que je t'aurai expliqué de quoi il en retourne exactement, confia le renne d'un air soucieux.

Il expliqua alors tout à son patient et ami. L'origine du mal qui l'accablait, les symptômes à venir, la dégradation rapide de sa santé à venir en l'absence de traitement et, enfin, non sans difficulté, il exposa à Sanji l'unique moyen d'échapper à son triste sort.

Quand il entendit ce qu'il lui fallait faire pour guérir, le cuisinier perdit son sourire et pâlit au point qu'on aurait pu songer qu'il était déjà bon à être enterré.

La petite boule de poils acheva ensuite son discours dans un silence glacé, Sanji tiquant à peine lorsqu'il lui annonça que Zoro s'était porté volontaire.

Tony Tony Chopper laissa une minute de répit à son nakama, le temps de lui laisser digérer l'information. Voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas à la fin du temps imparti, le renne interpella d'une voix timide son ami.

\- Sanji ?

\- Il me faut une clope, répondit l'autre d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu ne peux pas, tu-

\- Il me faut une clope j'te dis !, s'emporta brusquement ce dernier en empoignant sa tête, comme en proie à une violente migraine.

\- Sanji… ne put que murmurer son ami les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je refuse Chopper. Je refuse d'imposer à quelqu'un une telle chose dans le but de sauver ma peau. Je refuse de me faire baiser par un mec. Jamais. Même si je dois en crever. Au moins j'aurais la décence de mourir comme un homme.

\- C'est une décision difficile à prendre mais il faut que tu y réfléchisses. C'est ta vie que tu joues.

\- Ma décision est déjà prise, inutile d'insister, répliqua immédiatement l'homme à la chevelure blonde.

Le renne insista néanmoins, et ce pendant de longues minutes.

Mais ses amis le virent finalement sortir après une heure d'attente, l'air dépité et la morve au nez. Le jeune médecin passa tête baissée devant le reste de l'équipage sans dire un mot et partit s'asseoir sur le bastingage observant le ciel étoile d'un air mélancolique.

Bien qu'ils se doutaient que la réponse de Sanji avait été négative, au vu de l'expression de Chopper, les membres du Thousand Sunny – à l'exception de Zoro qui était parti dormir – se regroupèrent autour de leur ami à poils. Robin resta quelque peu en retrait, son visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude laissant deviner que, grâce à son pouvoir, rien ne lui avait échappé de la conversation entre le blond et l'animal.

\- Chopper ?, appela Usopp avec précaution.

Le concerné tressaillit légèrement, signe qu'il avait entendu qu'on l'interpelait.

\- Il n'a pas accepté c'est ça ?

Chopper secoua la tête négativement, puis il ajouta d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion :

\- Il a dit… qu'il voulait un bel enterrement sur la prochaine île et qu… qu'il ne faudrait pas ou-oublier… de remettre un collier de fleurs…à la m-mer. **(1)**

\- Mais quel idiot…

Nami avait prononcé ces trois mots d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu énervée, comme quand Luffy lui faisait dépenser des sommes astronomiques dans les restaurants. Mais elle n'avait trompé personne, et son ton faussement mécontent n'avait au final fait qu'illustrer à quel point tous étaient bouleversés par ce qui risquait d'arriver.

Contre toute attente, ce fut la voix du capitaine qui les sortit de leur profond désarroi.

\- Mais il reste encore du temps non ? Alors pourquoi on fait rien ?

\- Parce que… commença la navigatrice.

\- Luffy a raison !, la coupa Usopp. Il faut que nous trouvions une solution ! Soit pour guérir Sanji, soit pour le faire changer d'avis !

Les autres opinèrent du chef, comme brusquement remotivés.

\- Bien, commenta Nami qui reprenait de la contenance. Dans ce cas, séparons-nous les tâches. Chopper, il faut vraiment que tu essaies de trouver un antidote. Je vais pour ma part aller étudier nos cartes de navigation et la météo sous toutes les coutures, peut-être y'a-t-il une île dans le coin qui pourrait miraculeusement nous sortir de ce bourbier. Les autres, il faut préparer des arguments pour convaincre Sanji… au cas où nous n'ayons plus d'autre choix. Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre !

\- Ouiii !, s'exclama Luffy. Je veux manger de nouveau du bon steak ! Tu cuisines trop mal Nami !

Cette dernière réflexion valut une bosse au capitaine du navire, mais les autres approuvèrent en silence la déclaration du brun. Après tout, rien ne valait la cuisine de Sanji. Et surtout, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser ainsi leur ami mourir sans rien faire.

Aussi, les jeunes aventuriers se dispersèrent aux quatre coins du navire, sans même prêter garde à l'heure avancée à laquelle toutes ces péripéties les avaient conduits. Il était une heure du matin passée, et, a priori, seul Zoro aurait un temps de sommeil convenable cette nuit.

 **(1)** Chez les marins, si un mort était enterré, il fallait envoyer à la mer une couronne de fleurs au nom du défunt afin de l'apaiser. Si ce rituel n'était pas accompli, les croyances annonçaient que l'océan se mettrait en colère d'avoir perdu une proie.

* * *

 _Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai une idée du format des prochains chapitres que je vais publier. En revanche, je ne sais pas trop quand ils arriveront. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, bises à tous et à bientôt j'espère !_


End file.
